


Natasha's Penpal

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bed Sex, Chair Sex, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Creampie, Crossover, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Invisibility, Multiple Orgasms, Noncon that becomes Con, Pen Pals, Rough Sex, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Natasha confesses her fantasies to her pen pal, he decides to break all of the rules to make them happen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Natasha's Penpal

As soon as she settled down into the hotel room SHIELD had her stationed in while out on this overseas assignment, Natasha pulled out several pieces of paper and began to write. With pretty much anyone else she would have communicated via text, or at the very least written an email on her laptop, but the lone exception was when she wrote to her government-organized pen pal. Somehow writing with a pen and seeing her words written in her own handwriting made everything feel more personal, and while she usually went out of her way to _avoid_ personal, she allowed herself to be more vulnerable with her pen pal.

She'd been very skeptical when Fury recommended that she join in a new program several years back, where SHIELD collaborated with other organizations in similar lines of work around the world to arrange for agents to have a pen pal to exchange regular letters with. It had all sounded ridiculous to her, but Fury had pushed the benefits of having a safe place and someone to vent her problems to who might be in a position to understand what she was going through. It had taken some time, but he'd worn her down and convinced her to give it a try.

It was more freeing and helpful than she could have ever imagined. There was only one person in SHIELD that she genuinely trusted enough to confide in, but she didn't want to burden Clint with her problems and complaints, particularly when they dealt with SHIELD. It was refreshing not have to worry about being judged and having it affect her position in the organization, and to be able to spill her guts to someone while remaining completely anonymous.

They didn't share any overly revealing personal information, and nothing that contained any classified data either. All she'd really revealed as far as her identity went was that she did lots of traveling in her government work and was a female, and all she really knew about her pen pal's identity was that he was male and worked for a group somewhere in Europe that seemed somewhat similar to SHIELD and yet very different at the same time.

She didn't even know his name, and yet over the past several years she had regularly revealed things to him that she would not dare reveal to anyone in her life.

 _Today's mission was one I'd like to forget_ , she wrote. _Sex was involved, and you know how I feel about that._ She didn't mind using seduction to throw off a target or distract them into lowering their guard and revealing sensitive and useful information, but her pen pal knew she did not relish it any time she had to go beyond flirting and actually use her body to get what she wanted. Today it had been necessary though. The vile man was more cautious than just about anyone she'd met, and the only way she could get him alone and get the guards out of the room long enough to get what she wanted without blowing her cover was to actually let him fuck her.

_I doubt I would have enjoyed it anyway, but he was really bad at it. He didn't seem to have the first clue what would actually make a woman feel good, or maybe he just didn't care. Not like it would have mattered; he didn't have the equipment or the stamina to make much of an impression. If I had to do this, he could have at least_

Natasha's pen stopped here as she hesitated. Did she really want to share this piece of information with her pen pal? She bit her lip and considered scratching the last sentence out, or maybe just ripping this paper up and starting over. But she shook her head. This was something that had been sitting with her for years, and if she couldn't share it with her pen pal that wouldn't even have a face or a name to go with the secret, who _could_ she share it with? It wasn't like he hadn't shared some details about his sex life, like how the girl he'd dated in school (whether high school or college she wasn't sure since he didn't specify, and the policy was to never ask for more information than was freely offered) left him to pursue a pro sports career, or that he'd recently fulfilled a long-held fantasy of having a threesome with twins. She did scratch out the last sentence that had stalled, but only so she could explain more clearly.

_Okay, I'm going to tell you about a sex fantasy I've always had, and maybe that will put me in a better mood than thinking about how shitty my day was. So all of the guys that I've been with have either been too inept to make it good or they've only been worried about getting themselves off. I've always wanted to be fucked by someone who was so good that I would basically black out from the pleasure._

_Yeah, so that probably doesn't sound like much of a fantasy so far, right? I mean who doesn't want great sex? But the real fantasy for me is that the entire experience is all about me. I've never once fucked a guy who didn't expect me to make their pleasure a top priority. I want to feel good without needing to prioritize my partner's satisfaction above my own. I want to enjoy it without worrying about him at all. I want it to be all about me. Some people would probably just tell me to use a toy if I want to get off without caring about my partner, but that's just not the same. I might not care about my partner's pleasure, or really about anything other than that he can fuck me the way I want him to, but I still need an actual man to make it work. Toys are no replacement for real live cock._

Natasha exhaled, feeling better for having written all of that down. Any time she had to resort to sex in an important mission, she obviously had to worry solely about her partner, and when she got close enough to anyone to have sex with them for pure pleasure it seemed overly selfish to only care about herself. This would probably never happen, but at least she'd written it all down.

_Thanks for that, pen pal. I feel better already._

_I look forward to your next letter. Hopefully you'll have more sex with twins stories to share, so I can keep living vicariously through you._

\--

_Several Months Later_

Natasha thumbed through her bookshelf, trying to decide what she wanted to read. She had a rare day off, and she had decided she wanted to spend it curled up on the couch in her apartment reading a good book. The problem was that she was rarely home, so her collection was rather sparse. She really ought to pick up some new books soon.

Before she could actually decide on a book, she suddenly found herself lifted off of her feet from behind. She gasped and automatically swung her elbow backwards to respond to the threat, but the blow was turned aside.

"What the fuck?!" Natasha shouted. She wasn't necessarily afraid like most people would have been in this situation. It was more confusion than anything else, because she couldn't understand what exactly was happening.

Someone getting the drop on her inside of her own apartment should not have been possible. She'd checked everything out upon arriving home, as she always did and had done for years, vigilant as always. There had been no one inside of her apartment before she'd gotten home.

There was only one door in, and it was locked. Someone trying to break the lock would have undoubtedly caught her attention and alerted her as to what was going on, so there was no logical explanation as to how someone could have gotten in here, much less how they could have snuck up behind her and caught her so completely by surprise.

But even that wasn't the biggest mystery here. The far bigger question to answer was who or _what_ in the hell was actually picking her up. She could feel the pressure of hands on her body, one holding her arm behind her back while the other hooked underneath her thigh, and she could feel the solid muscle behind her, pressing against her back. But when she looked down she could not _see_ those arms, or the legs that should have been planted on the ground. The pressure was there, but as far as her eyes could tell, there was nothing to see.

She didn't understand what the hell was going on, and it unnerved her. She continued to struggle, but as she reconciled his strength and his ability to easily resist her best efforts with the fact that she couldn't see his body, she realized that this might be more than she could handle.

She knew that this seemingly invisible man had to be a man because, well, there was a cock pressing against her back as she was held off of the ground. It was a long, thick cock by the feel of it, and given its obviously erect state she had a pretty good idea of what her assailant had in mind. She might not be able to see him, but she imagined that a seemingly invisible man would want to do the same thing with an erect cock as any other man.

To her amazement, Natasha’s clothes seemed to melt off of her body, panties included (she hadn’t worn a bra since she just planned to lounge around her apartment today.) There was no pain, but she was naked all the same. The invisible man’s intentions for her were even clearer now, and it brought about a renewed struggle from Natasha.

She wasn’t sure how to fight against him, because she wasn’t even sure who or what he was. She’d seen some crazy shit in her time, but this took the cake. Was he using some kind of super-sophisticated tech, or did he have a weird power that allowed him to appear totally invisible to the human eye? Or hell, maybe he was a ghost come to life. That seemed like the craziest idea of all, but with the things she’d seen in her life she wasn’t going to rule anything out. What mattered was that he was here, he was holding her naked body in the air and clearly was about to fuck her. But that didn’t mean she had to just sit there and let him. She was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, and she wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Her right arm was pinned back and he seemed to be on guard for any attempt to move her legs, so she pulled her head forward and attempted to swing it back in a head butt. Her head met nothing but air though, so he’d apparently anticipated that as well and moved his head back and out of the way. Or maybe there was another explanation. She’d never fought an invisible man/ghost before, so she was a bit out of her element here.

“I’m not going to make this easy on you,” she promised. There was no response, but he did carry her over towards her kitchen table while resisting her attempts to free her pinned arm, dodging her swings of the other arm and deflecting all kicks with his legs. Whoever or _whatever_ he was, he had definitely undergone quite a bit of hand to hand training.

He bent her over the table, and his cock was pressing against her immediately. Natasha grunted and squirmed as his cock rubbed against her and he rubbed her with his fingers, and was shocked to realize that her body was responding to his touch and to the promise of what was to come. However her mind might feel about all of this, it had been months since any hands had touched her other than her own and just as long since there had been a cock poised to enter her. And it had been even longer since she’d gotten _good_ cock, and though she obviously couldn’t see it this invisible man’s cock certainly felt like it was going to be up to the task. Her mind and her spirit might still want to continue to fight, but her body knew it was about to get fucked after far too long and welcomed it.

She was wet, and her ghostly invader thus had no problem thrusting his hips forward and driving a good amount of cock inside of her right from the beginning. Natasha gasped as the cock entered her. She’d known it was coming, and she’d even had a pretty damn good idea that he was formidable, but feeling it enter her was still something else. She shook her head and pounded her fist against the table because it was all she could do to keep from moaning.

He wasted no time in fucking her either. One hand rested on her hip and the other was pressed against the small of her back, holding her upper body down on the table and making sure she couldn’t go anywhere.

Natasha wasn’t used to this. If a man ‘dominated’ her during sex it was usually because she had a pressing reason to allow them to do so, whether to get into their good graces for the sake of a mission or to protect the ego of someone she actually liked. But even in those cases Natasha had never felt like she _really_ was being dominated. If it happened only because she allowed it to happen, it hardly counted in her mind. In every single one of those instances she’d known that she could easily power her way out of whatever situation she was in if she really needed to.

This was different. Natasha hadn’t placed herself in this position; she’d been put there. She’d honestly fought and struggled and tried to fend off this seeming ghost, and nothing that she’d tried had worked. The invisible man had handled her effortlessly, and now he had her bent over her own kitchen table and was fucking her. For the first time in her life, Natasha Romanoff was well and truly being _dominated_.

And it felt _good_. That might have been the worst part of all. Natasha wanted to hate what was happening to her, but the simple truth was that she’d gone without cock for months now, and hadn’t had what she would consider good sex in nearly a year. And whatever else she might say about this ghost, he knew how to fuck. Natasha liked rough sex; she liked to be pounded hard, but so few men had ever been capable of meeting her expectations and fucking her hard enough to actually please her.

How bizarre that it took an invisible man invading her apartment, stripping her, pinning her to the kitchen table and fucking her for her to actually reach heights that she’d previously never expected to see. Natasha had never been fucked this hard or this well, and with each deep thrust it became harder and harder for her mind and its objections to win out over her body and the pleasure it was receiving.

She might not be able to see him, but she could certainly feel every inch of this invisible man as he kept her bent over her table and gave her the fucking of a lifetime. She could feel his cock hitting so unbelievably deep inside of her, she could feel his balls smacking against her ass, and she could feel his hand continuing to press down on her back and keep her bent over the table. The other hand wandered around her body, going from her hip to her ass and giving it a few gropes and squeezes.

She thought it would end there when the hand left her ass, but she was mistaken. It had pulled off only so he could bring it back down and spank her, and whether she could see the hand or not, she sure as hell felt it.

_Smack!_

He didn’t settle for just one spank either. Again and again, that ghostly hand came down on her ass harder than anyone else had ever spanked her. She’d experimented with spanking before, but only in a playful way. She’d never had anyone spank her like this. She wasn’t even sure she’d ever told anyone she _wanted_ to be spanked like this, and yet this invisible man was fulfilling her secret desires.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

She was thankful that the spanks were so loud, because they completely drowned out the quiet little grunts her body started emitting quite against her will. She didn’t want to give any sign or offer any hint that she was enjoying this, but between the sharp spanks on her ass and the merciless thrusting of his hips that slammed her against the edge of the table, she was being broken down quickly. Whoever this ghost was and for whatever reason he’d sought her out, he seemed to know exactly how she’d always wished to be fucked. Either that or their tastes simply aligned.

When her orgasm hit, Natasha bit down on her lip so hard that she was surprised she didn’t draw blood. It was a necessity though. If she hadn’t ruthlessly squashed it, she would have moaned in undeniable pleasure as her body orgasmed. She assumed that this invisible man could tell that she was cumming on his cock regardless, but she could at least deny him the satisfaction of hearing her moan. It was a petty sort of victory, and an insignificant one when it came right down to it, but it was all that she could cling to at the moment.

Her orgasm seemed to signal to him that it was time for a change in position. He pulled her up off of the table, but he did not pull his cock out of her. Instead he lifted her into his arms and carried her away from the table while his cock remained buried inside of her. He wrapped his arms underneath her thighs and slowly walked around her apartment while bouncing her on his cock. It was a much slower sort of pace compared to what he’d just put her through, but even this got to her just because of how big his cock was and how well it filled her up. He was making her feel it without even appearing to try.

He stopped abruptly in the middle of the room, and she narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what he was going to do to her next. Stopping here made no sense. She’d expected him to either carry her over to the couch and continue fucking her there, or maybe pin her against one of the walls. But what could he fuck her on here, unless he simply dropped her on the carpet and fucked her on the floor?

That wasn’t what he did either. Instead he removed his hands from underneath her thighs, and for a moment she thought he was about to drop her on her face. But he actually grabbed her by the waist and readjusted her body so her legs straightened out and her body went completely horizontal in the air. Out of instinct she reached back with her arms and grabbed at his elbows for some kind of support.

The invisible man did not appear to need any help supporting her body though. He held her straight and resumed fucking her. Natasha was honestly amazed that he could manage to thrust at all; most men would’ve had to spend so much time and energy on trying to hold her up that the actual sex would have been all but forgotten. Not so with her invisible lover. Perhaps this was a sign that he really was a ghost, because she’d never been with a human man he could have pulled this off so well.

If Natasha had felt out of control before when he’d been fucking her against the table, that feeling increased dramatically now. Natasha was rapidly being forced to accept two things. One, that she was being overwhelmed, dominated and fucked like she had never previously been in her life. And two, it was so good that she couldn’t help but enjoy it. Her fight hadn’t been completely stripped away just yet, but she feared that this was only a matter of time at this point. With every thrust of his hips and every push of his cock, she was getting closer and closer to a surrender that she would not be able to come back from.

While the thrusts came hard, his cock wasn’t hitting quite as deep inside of her in this position as it had been when he was fucking her against the table. Even the shallower penetration was extremely impressive, all things considered, but it apparently was not enough to satisfy the invisible man. He adjusted his grip on her body again so he could switch to a new form of fucking, but they didn’t move far.

Natasha wound up with her feet on the ground, almost standing on her tiptoes. Her upper body was bent forward, with her hands on the ground, back arched and ass in the air. She was basically in a downward dog position, but she doubted it had been created with this in mind. He made the most of it though. He went straight back to pounding into her, and immediately the difference could be felt. He’d done a good job of fucking her while holding her in the air, but he was able to get his cock much deeper inside of her now.

She’d been just barely holding on before, but this position and this depth spelled very bad news for her. Natasha couldn’t help but grunt as he fucked her. Idly she realized that she could probably have tried to put up more of a resistance at this point. She wasn’t in a great position to use her hands with any effectiveness since his body was so far back, but with his legs spread and putting a whole lot more attention on fucking her than on pressing down over hers, she could have attempted to buck her body up and dislodge him. A few minutes ago she probably would have done exactly that.

In her current position, though, she didn’t even bother. She wasn’t quite at the point that she was moaning openly and acknowledging her complete surrender, but putting up a fight and trying to get away was no longer on her mind. The fuck felt too good for her to walk away from, and doing anything that would interfere with his ability to keep driving his cock inside of her wasn’t something she was willing to do at this point.

She would have been in a major dilemma if he was being vocal in his efforts to dominate her, or if he’d ordered her to beg him to keep going. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if he’d tried anything like that, but at this point it didn’t seem to matter all that much. The invisible man fucking her might not have said a word the entire time, but he didn’t need to taunt her or demand her verbal submission. So many men had attempted to use words to belittle her over the years, but this man was making a much greater impact simply by using his body and giving her the kind of fuck that up until now had only existed in her most deeply-held fantasies.

Natasha tried with all that she could to hold on, to not acknowledge how all of this was making her feel. But as the _slap_ of his body hitting her ass and the push of his cock so incredibly deep inside of her continued on and on without end, her body welcomed it. She'd already orgasmed once, and it had taken so much out of her to not moan and scream in bliss and submission. But how long it had been since she'd cum more than once in a single day? She honestly couldn't remember, but it had surely been years by now. Whether she did it for work or for pleasure, she always had to make sure her partner was taken care of and didn't have time to focus on herself to the point that she could actually get multiple orgasms out of it. She could only ever get one, if she was lucky enough to get off at all.

This was new territory for her. She'd never been put in a position to need to worry about her partner's satisfaction today. The invisible man was handling everything, and his pleasure wasn't something she needed to worry about or was even in a position to affect. All that was left for her to do, once her resistance was worn down, was to _feel,_ to enjoy the sensation of a huge cock pushing into her depths and fucking her like she'd never been fucked. That relentless and unyielding push of his hips and his cock built Natasha all the way up to a second orgasm, and after all that had already been taken out of her, there was no way she could hope to contain her reaction this time around.

When the second orgasm hit, Natasha was powerless to stop herself from moaning. And it was not a quiet moan that could be brushed aside either. She moaned loud, and she moaned long; she didn't think she'd ever moaned like this in her life. There was no way her ghostly lover could have missed it, and if he possessed a human's perceptions he surely took it as the submission that it was. This invisible man had invaded her apartment, disrupted her plans of a quiet day curled up with a book and fucked her, dominating and overwhelming her despite her best efforts to resist it or at least to deny how good it felt. But there was no resistance and no denial left within her now. This was like something straight out of her fantasies, and the pleasure was too great to hold out against any longer.

Not even her second orgasm was enough to earn her anything resembling a break. He scooped her back up in his arms and wound up carrying her over towards her couch, and he pulled her off of his cock at last. It was only so he could put her down on the couch, however. She had been expecting him to throw her down on the couch and do his best to fuck her straight into the cushion, but he seemed to have other ideas in mind.

She was put down on her back instead of her face, with her head and one of her arms back against the armrest. One of her legs was left to touch the floor, while he lifted the other into the air. She couldn't see exactly what position he got his body into, but felt the couch shift as he settled at least part of his body down onto it between her legs.

This was the first time he'd left her body so free. He was only loosely holding one leg, and the other was completely unrestrained, as were her hands. If she were going to fight back, he'd just given her an excellent position from which to do so. But there was no fight remaining in her, and he must have realized that. He must have heard that moan that punctuated her second orgasm and took it for what it was, which was her final submission. He knew that he could put her body in whatever position he wanted without fear of her using it to her advantage, because he knew that she was too far gone and wasn't going to resist him or doing anything that would interfere with the fuck now.

As if to prove that he was right to trust in that, Natasha draped her leg that was in the air over his shoulder (once she found it), and rested her free hand on her thigh to hold it in place. Either of those limbs could have been used to fight back, but instead she used them to settle in and encourage him to fuck her.

He needed no invitation. His cock slid back into her and he got back to fucking her. While she couldn't be totally sure of how he was positioned and how much of his body was on the couch with her, he was able to generate plenty of force as he thrust into her. He slammed against her hard enough to make her breasts bounce, and Natasha moaned.

She'd been trying so hard not to show him how this was affecting her, but now that the bubble had burst she held nothing back. She let out every moan she'd fought against before, and gasped, grunted and cursed in pleasure as he quickly settled into the same rapid balls-deep pace he'd established so consistently and used so effectively to bring her to this point of blissful surrender. Natasha decided that there were real benefits in surrendering and admitting her defeat. Defeat had never felt this good, and acknowledging how incredible this felt was like removing a weight off of her chest.

"Mmmm," she sighed. "Oh, _fuck_ , that's deep! _So_ deep!"

The pounding continued, and she considered the unexpected turn that her day had taken. She'd been planning on relaxing and spending a lazy day reading a book on her couch, but her day had been anything but relaxing. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this exhausted, and he wasn't even done with her yet. She'd come twice already, and with the way he was fucking her a third climax was inevitable. On the very same couch she'd been intending to relax and read on, she was getting fucked harder than anyone had ever fucked her.

However she _should_ have felt about this strange invisible man sneaking into her apartment and fucking her, she couldn't even pretend to be upset about how he'd completely ruined her plans for her day off. Reading was relaxing, but no book could have ever brought her what she was feeling right now.

"Don't stop!" she shouted. "Don't stop!" She didn't know why she was even bothering to say that when he hadn't shown even the slightest interest in stopping or giving her any time to rest. He'd been fucking her essentially non-stop since this had started, as the only form of break she'd gotten had been when he changed positions and moved her from one location to another. There was no hint that he would be finished with her any time soon, but that didn't stop Natasha from pleading. Now that she'd given in and embraced the pleasure, she wanted this to go on for as long as possible. She wanted him to keep fucking her until she physically could not take it anymore.

She grunted in frustration and dismay when she suddenly felt the thrusting stop and his cock pulled out of her. Had this all been a game to him? Had he just been fucking her until she broke and begged him for it and now that he'd gotten her submission he was going to stop and leave her wanting?

Natasha couldn't see him or his cock, which made it all the more surprising when she saw a thick jet of semen bursting seemingly out of mid-air to land on her belly. It was followed by another, and another, and then another. Warm, sticky cum rained down onto her stomach, and she groaned as she watched it happen.

No, she now realized, he had not stopped to taunt her. He'd stopped because this had felt as good for him as it did for her. He'd been fucking her for so long that she hadn't known what to expect there; she didn't know what he was or whether he was susceptible to giving in to pleasure. With how he'd been going it had been all the easier to believe that he really was a ghost or something else inhuman, because it seemed impossible that any human male could have fucked her that hard and for that long without breaking. But apparently even this invisible man had his limits, and he'd finally hit them. She looked down at the sticky cum covering her belly and smiled. Knowing that fucking her had felt good enough to make even this invisible entity give in to his pleasure was quite a boost to her confidence.

"So is that it?" she asked. "Are you done fucking me now?" She couldn't complain if that was the case. This had already been the best fuck of her life, and it would be unreasonable for her to expect anything more. But with everything that had happened here already, those unreasonable expectations didn't feel so out of place in her mind. Even after an exhausting fuck and two incredible orgasms, she couldn't deny that she wanted _more_.

She wasn't sure what to expect by way of a response from him. He hadn't said a word to her so far, but maybe he would now. Maybe now that he'd cum the spell would be broken and he would speak to her. Maybe he'd even reveal his identity to her or at least leave her with some way to contact him, which was something she dearly wanted so she could hope to get fucked like this again.

He still did not say a word, nor did he reveal himself, if that was even possible for him. But she got her answer in another way, a way that was even better than words. He scooped her up off of the couch and carried her out of the main room of her apartment, holding her bridal style. When he first started walking down the hall she thought he was headed towards her bedroom, but instead the door immediately to its right opened. She wasn't sure _how_ it opened since both of his arms were underneath her body as he held her, but she didn't bother questioning it. Of all of the things that had happened today, the door opening seemingly on its own ranked pretty far down the list as far as unexplainable events.

This was her home office, where she would file reports and handle any other paperwork she needed to get done. It was not exactly the sexiest of rooms in her opinion, and she didn't think she'd ever so much as masturbated while inside of this room. But as the chair was pulled away from her desk and he lowered her down onto it, she had a feeling her opinion was about to be forever changed.

He didn't sit her down on the chair exactly, but instead rested her heels on the edge of the chair while standing next to it. His hands went to her ass and held her there, and Natasha wound up leaning her body back and grabbing the other edge of the chair behind her. The end result was her spread out across the chair, heels on one edge and hands holding onto the other, hips far apart and body arched.

Once she was situated, her invisible lover slid back inside of her for the first time since his orgasm. She smiled and moaned at the penetration, both because it felt so fucking good and because she was relieved to have confirmation that he was hard once again and ready for more. She'd been pretty close to a third orgasm before he pulled out and decorated her belly with his cum, and she was hopeful that he would be able to build her back up and bring her another one.

He didn't fuck her quite as hard now as he had been before, but she had a feeling it wasn't because he couldn't. Despite his previous orgasm revealing that he did seem to have limits after all, she was confident that he could have fucked her much harder right now. Her best guess was that he was taking it easier on her here because he wanted to make sure she could keep herself propped up and didn't lose her balance and fall down on the chair or even onto the floor, both of which would have thrown quite the bucket of cold water on her arousal. While she would have demanded that he fuck her as hard as possible ordinarily, in this case she held her tongue. The fact was that her body was being pushed hard, _very_ hard in fact, and she could feel the strain in her arms even at the slower speed. If he'd gone any faster she didn't know if she would have been able to keep her balance.

Even at the slower speed it was still incredible. That big dick that she'd so quickly grown addicted to was able to penetrate her deep at this angle, and whether he went fast or slow, his dick sliding in so deep was something to revel in. And there was another plus to what he was doing: he was consistently brushing against her g spot. It was unclear whether it was a quirk of this particular position and angle that lined everything up just right or if it was just him being able to take his time and search for the proper angle since he was not thrusting into her as rapidly as he so often had been, but either way it was an unexpected pleasure.

"Oh, God, _yes!_ " she said. She was barely able to speak through both her fatigue and her pleasure, but she needed to do something to express how this felt. The big cock pounding her as fast and as hard as it possibly could had been fantastic in its own right; it had been the best sex she'd ever had. Feeling that same cock steadily pushing just as deep while brushing against her g spot every single time without fail was a different form of pleasure, but it was a form that was every bit as powerful as the all-out attack she'd endured up until now.

Natasha didn't know if he felt the same way; she didn't know how he was feeling, and she couldn't look up into his face or listen to his moans and judge his pleasure for herself. But she wanted him to know how this felt for her. She'd come a long way, from wanting to deny him the satisfaction of knowing how she felt to hoping that her bright eyes, flushed cheeks and desperate moans could adequately display just how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her right now.

"Yes!" she groaned. She couldn't emit the screams that wanted to emerge; she was just too tired for that. But she hoped that her hoarse, weak little grunts and groans were enough for him to get the message. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Just like that! Right there. Right there!"

She felt her arms shaking under the strain of holding her body up, but she pushed through and held on because she wasn't willing to let go of this pleasure no matter how much strain her body was under or how sore she was going to be when all of this was finished. And she was rewarded for her perseverance by the spectacular pleasure he brought her. She'd cooled off at least slightly in between him pulling out of her to cum on her belly and then bringing her in here, but he'd gotten her not just back up to where she'd been but had sent her shooting straight past it. As his cock kept up its slower but still steady and deep pushes inside of her cunt, and as it unerringly brushed across her g spot every single time, Natasha's body was brought to the summit once again.

Multiple orgasms in one day were a rarity for her, but _three_ climaxes in one day was simply unheard of. But here she was, holding onto the chair in her office and gasping in awe as he got her off for the third time that day. She wanted to scream her head off; she wanted to shout his name and tell him how good he was. If only she had the strength left to scream, or knew what his name was. She didn't even have a face to associate with the dick that was turning her world upside down, but she would never forget the way he was making her body sing.

She opened her mouth to try and get out a moan at the very least, but all she could manage was a pathetic little whimper. She whined in frustration, feeling that it was so inadequate at expressing how she felt right now. Whoever this ghostly entity was, she hoped he realized that her pleasure was at its peak right now at this moment even if she did not have the strength remaining to vocalize it.

He must have known. Either that or he found all of this nearly as pleasurable as she did, because she was still whimpering her way through her orgasm when she felt his hands squeeze her ass cheeks harder. After just a few more thrusts he began to cum inside of her, and Natasha's eyes widened. Either this entity knew her well enough to already know that she was sterile and there was no risk of impregnation or he simply didn't care. She wasn't sure which one she would have preferred. This invisible man turning out to be someone she already knew would probably increase the chances of a repeat performance, which was something she dearly desired, but there was a certain undeniable thrill at the idea of him cumming inside of her without a care because he was too caught up in the pleasure to care about any consequences that might arise. Regardless, him cumming inside of her excited Natasha more than it had any right to.

“Amazing,” she whispered as he emptied his balls inside of her. It felt like he was filling her with more cum than he had any right to be able to produce, especially when she could still feel the massive load he’d given her the first time sticking to her belly. She could barely keep her eyes open, and in fact allowed them to close entirely when she felt his cock pull out of her once he’d finally finished cumming. She dropped into a seated position on the chair, not caring about the fact that his cum was dripping onto the chair beneath her. The chair would need a thorough cleaning before she sat down to do any work in here again, but the boring paperwork and reports in her future seemed like a distant and insignificant concern when compared to what she’d just experienced.

“I have never been fucked like that in my life,” she muttered, leaving her eyes closed. She didn’t expect any sort of response from the ghost, not if he’d stayed silent for this long, but she felt he deserved honesty from her about just how good this had been for her. She hadn’t asked for it and in fact had struggled against it at first, but in the end she was incredibly pleased about what had happened.

Still he said nothing, but he still delivered a message of a sort as he picked her up off of the chair and carried her out of her office. She could feel his cock underneath her as he lifted her up, and there was no mistaking its stiffness. Somehow, someway, he was hard _again_ , or maybe he’d never gone down in the first place. The message was clear without him needing to utter a word: they _still_ weren’t done.

“Fuck,” she whispered, because it was all she could manage. Even she couldn’t say if the whispered expletive was out of amazement that this incredible afternoon still wasn’t over, or out of uncertainty over whether her battered body could possibly take any more. But they were heading into her bedroom regardless, so it seemed that she was about to find out just how long her body could last.

They made it to her bed, but as he’d done all day, he didn’t take the route one might have expected. He climbed onto the bed with her in his arms, but she gasped when he laid her down with her ass close to the foot of the bed and let her body fall backwards. Her back hit the edge of the bed and her upper body hung off of it. She was so far over the edge that she had to put her palms on the floor, which she did out of sheer necessity.

It was not exactly the most comfortable position she could be in, doubly so when her weariness was factored in, but it seemed appropriate. With how many different positions he’d fucked her body in all around her apartment it would have been odd for them to go to something as conventional and vanilla as missionary sex on her bed now. That probably would have felt good too; with his cock and his obvious mastery on how to use said cock to fuck a woman’s brains out, just about any position would have been fun. But when his invisible cock went inside of her one more time, Natasha felt like all was as it should be.

An invisible man was fucking her to the point of exhaustion while she hung over the edge of her own bed, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. He put his palms on her hips and got back to fucking her, and Natasha groaned in exhausted pleasure. The speed that had been the norm before he fucked her on the chair was back, so he obviously wasn’t feeling exhaustion setting in to anywhere near the extent that she was.

He’d been fucking her for so long by now that she had no doubt that he knew her body better than any of her previous lovers ever had, even those that she’d been in serious relationships with (not that there had been all that many of those.) The proof of this was evident now, because while the speed was back, he hadn’t lost the ability to consistently stimulate her g spot that he’d displayed in her office. The combination of speed and technique was the best of both worlds, and the feel of it all made Natasha whimper as she stared at her bureau opposite her bed.

Her shins rested loosely against his ass as he fucked her, and since Natasha was incapable of making any sound she just listened to the sounds of the fuck. She couldn’t see his flesh, but she couldn’t miss the sound of his hips smacking against her ass repeatedly as he fucked her as hard as ever. She couldn’t hear any noises from him, but she heard the creaking of her bedsprings as he moved his invisible body hard in order to fuck her.

Was he a man, or was he truly a ghost or some mystical thing that she’d never heard of, something that she’d probably have to go to Steven Strange to learn more about? She had no way of knowing, but the longer this went on the harder it was for her to believe that this was a regular human man. Natasha would consider herself to be in better shape and possess more stamina than just about any woman on the planet, barring maybe a couple of her co-workers in the Avengers, but she was on her last legs at this point. And even though he’d been going so hard that he’d reduced her to such a state, he was capable of fucking her as hard as ever now. As Natasha listened to the _slap_ of his body hitting hers and enjoyed the wonderful, now-familiar sensation of his cock pushing deep inside of her while hitting her g spot over and over again, she knew that whether he was a human or something else, she would never find anyone else who could fuck her like this and make her feel this way.

Her eyes widened when his cock pulled out of her and she was swiftly pulled back onto the bed completely, but when she opened her mouth to gasp nothing came out at all. By now she knew that he only pulled out of her for two reasons. One was if he wanted to change positions, and the other was if he was about to cum. She looked up through bleary eyes as she waited to find out which case this was.

She got her answer when the first burst of cum appeared from above her and rained down onto and between her breasts. She groaned, but not out of any desire for him to stop or aim his cock elsewhere. And he didn’t, other than to go higher up. He came on her neck, and then up onto her face. Several bursts of thick semen splashed across her face, taking her from her chin all the way up to her forehead. A few drops even got into her long red hair, but that didn’t deter her either.

When she felt his cock near her mouth, she parted her lips and used the last energy she had remaining in her body to wrap them around the head. He still had more to give, and the final spurt of cum went straight down her throat. Natasha groaned around his cock, and amazingly she felt her body tremble with yet another orgasm. She hadn’t believed another would even be possible for her at this point, but it was there all the same.

She could feel her body fading at last, giving up to the exhaustion that had been forced upon it. When her orgasm ended and she finally passed out, it was with her lips still wrapped around the head of his cock.

\--

Natasha was sorer than she’d been in recent memory when she woke the next morning, but as consciousness slowly returned and she stretched her arms above her head, she decided it was the best kind of soreness. Memories of the previous day returned, and she felt more relaxed than any lazy day of reading would have brought her.

“Did that really happen?” she asked aloud as she sat up in her bed. Her memories seemed too crazy to be believed, and if they’d been true she would be a sticky, cum-covered mess. She was very, _very_ sore, but her skin was actually quite clean.

But as she sat up, she noticed a single photo placed on the corner of the bed. She picked it up and looked at it, and the proof was plain as day. Before he’d left, her mystery lover had taken a photo of her body, unconscious and covered in his cum.

“Nice of him to leave proof so I know I’m not going crazy,” she said. “And nice of him to clean me up before he left too.”

\--

Natasha smiled when she got a letter from her anonymous pen pal later that afternoon. But her eyes widened when she opened it up and saw what he’d written.

_Natasha,_

_Hi. First of all, yes, I know your name. Sorry, but after your letter a few months ago I knew you needed someone to take care of what was frustrating you. So I did a little digging._

_Before you ask, no one from your agency sold you out. I don’t even know who exactly you work for; all I did was search for your name and location. Don’t ask me how; I wouldn’t be able to explain it to you. Anyway, I know I broke all sorts of protocols with this system by tracking you down, but I hope you’ll agree with me that it was worth it. As a show of good faith, I will tell you my name. It’s Harry. Harry Potter._

_If I’ve overstepped my bounds and you don’t wish to write me anymore, I will understand. But if I haven’t (and with what you’ve written in your letters, I HOPE I’m still in your good graces), I look forward to hearing from you again soon._

_I hope you enjoyed my gift._

_Your pen pal,_

_Harry_

Natasha smiled and put the letter down, double checking to make sure that it had the personalized seal on it that identified it as having come from the same man she’d been writing for years. After confirming that it was there, she nodded. She still had several unanswered questions about all of this, but this made more a great deal of sense now that she thought about it. Who else had she been so open and honest with about her deepest sexual desires? And while the name ‘Harry Potter’ rang no bells for her, she knew her pen pal had to be someone exceptional just to be involved in this special pen pal program. Their future letters would be even more interesting now; she had no doubt of that.

She got out of bed and smiled when she saw the clothes that had seemingly melted off of her body yesterday were now folded neatly on top of her hamper, and shook her head as she walked out of the room to go and clean up her office chair. She had some things she needed to get done today, and she’d rather not sit in a sticky mess of a chair when she did so.

“Thank you, Harry,” she said to herself as she prepared to begin her day. “I hope you enjoy my payback.” 


End file.
